


In the Back

by gabrielleabelle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Rare Pairing, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielleabelle/pseuds/gabrielleabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during <i>Phases</i>, Willow and Cordelia meet at a theater after both are stood up by their respective boy-shaped love interests. They can't let a movie date go to waste, though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Back

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, a Wordy schmoop fic. What can I say? The prompt called for it. :)

Willow dug through her pockets for loose change. If she could come up with an extra three dollars, she might be able to get some Milk Duds. Perhaps going out to the movies wasn't the best thing she could do considering her broke financial state, but she had been planning on meeting with her almost-kinda-boyfriend, Oz. Which her mom would so hate her relying on a guy to pay for her because it's so unfeminist, but Willow had decided to screw feminism in favor of free movies and goodies.

Stupid boys.

"Let me guess. Your guy flaked out, too."

Willow turned to find Cordelia standing behind her, dressed in stunningly fashionable clothes with a matching purse. Dressed for a night on the town. Which in Sunnydale meant going to the movies.

Willow nodded. "Yeah. Oz. He was supposed to meet me, but he..." Willow shrugged, not sure what else to say.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it. Do you notice a certain Xander Harris beside me? No? Well, that's cause he's not. Probably off with _Buffy_ or something."

"He is a little fixated."

"Totally!" Cordelia looked around. "What movie are you seeing? And _please_ don't let it be _Titanic_."

"Nope. _Good Will Hunting_."

"Same here! Keep me company?"

Silly question? Well, it was. It's not as if Willow were thrilled at the prospect of seeing a movie by herself, and her pride wouldn't let her go home and mope about being stood up. Might as well make it a date with Cordelia.

No, an _outing_ with Cordelia. A date would be wholly inappropriate because of the whole 'she's a girl' thing. Right.

Willow agreed to Cordelia's completely non-datelike proposal.

"Oh, do you want some snacks?" Cordelia asked.

"Well, I don't want to put you out or anything."

"Please. I have Daddy's credit card. Nothing is too good for my Xander stand-in."

After purchasing Milk Duds, a large popcorn (to be shared), and two entirely too large drinks (that would probably prompt bathroom runs halfway through the movie), the two girls entered the dark theater.

"We have to sit at the back." Cordelia said, not even stopping to see if Willow were following her.

"Um...okay?"

"Best seats in the house. Seriously."

So while the rest of the theater filled out near the front and in the middle, Cordelia and Willow sat apart from the crowd, tucked away in the back. Thanks to the inclined seating, they were higher up than the rest of the theater, and the lack of people sitting directly in front of them gave them an unobstructed view of the screen. As Cordelia had promised: best seats in the house.

"I think Xander wanted to see this because he wants to be like the janitor guy. I mean, he's supposed to be an idiot savante or something. That's Xander wet dream all the way. What's up with your guy, though?"

Willow rattled her Milk Duds. "Oz? Well, he...he's a musician so he probably had a gig he forgot about or something. You know how it is."

"Musicians!" Cordelia said. "Never date them. They're _so_ unreliable. Plus, their music _always_ comes first. And they almost never have money."

"I kinda thought he really liked me, but - "

"He's not here, is he?" Cordelia placed the popcorn on her lap and tilted it towards Willow. "Men."

Willow ignored the popcorn and chewed slowly on her caramel-y chocolate.

"I tell you," Cordelia continued. "Those two guys have some _fantastic_ girls here waiting for them. They're idiots for missing out on us."

Willow paused mid-chew. Cordelia thought she was fantastic?

The lights went down then and the previews came on. Willow sat quietly, acutely aware of Cordelia's presence beside her. Every tiny movement Cordelia made. Grabbing the popcorn, the rhythm of her jaw, the small shifts of her legs as she attempted to get comfortable in her theater seat. Willow had worn a sweater because theaters were usually cold. This one was impossibly hot, though.

The movie played in the background as Willow's primary attention was on the girl beside her. The Milk Duds didn't last long, and Willow soon began fiddling with the empty box. She opened both ends and flattened it out so it could be folded up. Anything to keep her hands moving.

Then Cordelia leaned over the arm rest to whisper in Willow's ear. Willow felt a blush rise to her face. Good thing it was dark.

"You don't want any popcorn?" Cordelia asked.

Willow nodded without hesitation, eager to please and appease. Cordelia still leaned towards her when Willow reached into the bucket in her lap to grab a small handful of nutritionally empty popcorn.

Willow was intensely aware of how loud her chewing was. How her body squirmed and shifted next to Cordelia's. Cordelia must have noticed, too.

"This movie's stupid," Cordelia said in a not-entirely-quiet whisper. "I bet you're smarter than that Matt Damon character."

Willow froze. She didn't know how to respond to the beautiful cheerleader.

Of course, that's 'beautiful' in an objective, widely recognized sense. Not that Willow noticed Cordelia's beauty on a regular basis or even thought about it that much and she really was kinda on the verge of something with a guy - a musician! - so noticing the fact that Cordelia was really hot in a purely aesthetic way didn't mean anything at all!

"Has Oz kissed you yet?" Cordelia asked abruptly, almost as if the movie wasn't even playing.

Willow shook her head. Her lips were chapped. Getting out her chapstick would be too obvious now. She licked her lips.

"Weird. Wonder what's keeping him. You're cute." Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Guys are so dumb."

The pair fell silent as the movie continued, though Willow felt like they might as well have been in a different room than the rest of the audience. She'd completely lost the plot of the movie. She was too caught up in this pseudo-date with Cordelia.

Finally deciding to just take the plunge and ask Cordelia what was with the friendly act, Willow reached over and tapped Cordelia's hand where it lay on the armrest to get her attention.

Cordelia, however, leaned over and kissed Willow with a confidence that left the redhead momentarily stunned. A swipe of Cordelia's tongue across her lips, though, and Willow relented with a moan. She opened her mouth in response, messily joining the kiss. The popcorn fell to the floor as both girls' hands danced around each other's bodies, unsure where to settle.

Cordelia was sweet and fiery and strong and demanding and really, really enthusiastic all wrapped up in a perfectly formed package. Willow felt dizzy from the sensation of pure _Cordelia_.

She pulled back, though, gasping for air and sense and sanity.

"Cordelia, what...?"

"Oh, please. Like you haven't noticed I like the nerdy type."

"Oh." Willow realized that her hand had ended up on Cordelia's breast. She didn't feel compelled to move it. She didn't feel compelled to do much of anything except experience more of Cordelia.

"Now come here, you. This movie has a good long running time."


End file.
